


Apotheosis

by Ligaya Camaclang (flowerific_12)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: #CrimesAgainstPole, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Character Death, Corpse Desecration, Established Relationship, Ethical Dilemmas, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Grief/Mourning, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mabinaldo - Freeform, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Technology, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wakes & Funerals, don't be afraid to correct me lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerific_12/pseuds/Ligaya%20Camaclang
Summary: a·poth·e·o·sis(from Greek ἀποθέωσις from ἀποθεοῦν, apotheoun "to deify"; in Latin deificatio "making divine") is the glorification of a subject to divine level, also refers to the idea that an individual has been raised to godlike stature in theology- Wherein Miong plays God just to get his husband back.- The AI!Pole au fic





	Apotheosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miong's descent into madness begins and Goyong keeps his promise.

The car let out a final purr as it pulled into a stop. The two men inside were bathed in neon blue light, highlighting their opposite expressions; the older’s forehead was creased in determination, while the younger kept glancing at him nervously. Despite his heart beating like a frightened horse’s hooves against his ribcage, Gregorio Del Pilar kept his mouth shut.

“Halika na Goyong, habang wala pang tao.”

Dead leaves crunched under Aguinaldo’s boots. They went around several stones, the glow of their flashlights reflecting against ebony plaques. The air, cold and unforgiving, whispered against Gregorio’s neck. He jumped, almost dropping his phone.

“Goyong?”

“Nadulas lang po.” He blurted, and he touched his side to ensure if his tools were still there. The older hummed and waited for him to catch up.

The mausoleum stood grand and proud with its gold, yet melancholic with it’s obsidian walls. Gregorio pictured his tiyo frowning at the price, but of course Ka Miong would never settle for less when it came to him.

The scanner let out a beep after reading Aguinaldo’s thumb, the glow of the lock turning crimson to a compliant green. In the center of the tomb stood Mabini’s resting place, forever showered in the glow of incandescent light. Gregorio turned to the older man, knowing the heaviness in his own heart would never compare to his. He could understand why Aguinaldo would do something so absurd, as the man was drowning in grief pouring out from fresh wounds.

(But that still didn’t make it right.)

Guilt scraped it’s ugly claws against Gregorio’s throat, sinking into the pit of his stomach as the older headed over to the tomb. He remembers making the vow as if it were yesterday, and not as if the plans were already made a complete month before the funeral.

_“Walang pwede makaalam tungkol dito, Goyong, naiintindihan mo ba ako?”_

_“Opo, Ka Miong.”_

_“Ipangako sa akin na hindi mo ito sasabihin kanino man, kahit sa kuya mo, at lalo na sa tiyo Selong mo.”_

Goyong had nodded, and seared the promise into his soul. And a Del Pilar always keeps their promises, even from their own kin.

And off they went to work, disabling the alarms and rearranging wires. Gregorio’s hands worked quickly, his mind already having memorized the procedures since the procession. Aguinaldo easily moved around the system, as it was, after all, his own tech. After two minutes, the panel was shut back into place. A hiss echoed in the room as the top of the tomb slowly lifted, and the smell of formaldehyde and wasting flowers began to fill the air.

“Lalabas nalang po muna ako,” He uttered, scratching his nape.

“Sige anak, hindi naman ako magtatagal.” And with that, Gregorio turned on his heels and quietly went out of the tomb.

At the absence of the younger man, the room felt even bigger, and the weight of what Miong has yet to do pushed heavier unto his chest.

The light above Pole’s tomb only reinforced the feeling of God’s burning eyes on him. Aguinaldo’s eyes watched how the glow bathed his beloved’s face, ever ethereal even in death. The bouquets carefully placed around him aged poorly, but the chemicals prevented them from wholly rotting. The roses and chrysanthemums lost their flushed hues, like the sanguine on Pole’s hollow cheeks.

Miong still felt the burning, judging gaze on his head as he carefully lifted his late husband from the casket. But he already lost any remnant of shame, even fear for the Lord the moment He stole his husband away from him. The Lord, the supposedly eternally-loving great Father snatched Miong’s light and plunged him into the darkest pits of hell on Earth. And with that, he cursed the heavens with his entire being, with his broken, bleeding heart that only clung on the idea of seeing Pole’s eyes bloom alive with love again.

And they shall, because it was simply Miong’s will. The impossible was only a tiny digit in the spectrum of codes he can manipulate within his fingers, an infinitesimal star in the universe he can create.

Aguinaldo cradles Mabini in his arms, something he will never tire of doing. His beloved is still against his chest, as if he were simply asleep, light with fragile bones once filled with blood-red passion. The small mark on Pole’s temple is slightly visible in the light, which reassures Miong that he truly did perform the procedure successfully. A small wave of relief washed over his heart’s wounds.

“Sa wakas, makakauwi ka na rin mahal.” He whispered. To him, the stinging scent of embalming fluids smelled like sweet roses and sampaguitas.

Aguinaldo calls for Goyong, who returns with synthetic tobacco sticking to his clothes. He greets the boy’s anxious face with a soft smile.

“Pakisara nalang ang kabaong, anak.”

Gregorio nods, but his wide, horrified eyes are glued on the corpse Ka Miong held gently. With a shaky exhale, he heads to the tomb. He glances towards the older man, now shrouded in darkness, carefully walking towards the entrance. Gregorio closes his eyes, lets the smell of decomposing flowers and chemicals fill his already rotting lungs.

With trembling hands, he shuts the coffin close.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
